


Bad Girls Have More Fun

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Series: Bad Girls [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Bad Girls, Episode: s03e15 Consequences, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: Season 3, except everything plays out a bit differently.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Bad Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913548
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Bad Girls Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a request from Yohnos, who wanted a Buffy/Faith fic in which Buffy joins the dark side, instead of Faith's whole redemption arc. Thanks for the request and I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, this fic uses some dialogue from Buffy season 3 episodes 14 and 15, Bad Girls and Consequences.

“We’re slayers girlfriend, the chosen two. Why should we let him take all the fun out of it?” Faith smiled. She was clearly not a fan of their new watcher, Wesley. Buffy couldn't say she was a huge fan either, but they had a job to do, and Giles had sent her after Faith.

“Oh, that’d be tragic. Taking the fun out of slaying, stabbing, beheading,” Buffy responded dryly.

“Oh like you don’t dig it.”

Buffy shrugged. “I don’t.”

“You’re a liar. I’ve seen you. Tell me staking a vamp doesn’t get you a little bit juiced. Come on, say it.”

Buffy blushed and looked away, a smile creeping onto her face. She hated to admit it, but what Faith was saying did ring a little bit true. There was a certain rush that came with the slaying, and Buffy wasn’t exactly immune to it.

Faith laughed. “You can’t fool me! The look in your eyes right after a kill. You just get hungry for more.”

“You’re way off base,” Buffy lied. She shook her head. She had gotten good at pushing those feelings down. Nobody else would understand that rush, so she avoided talking about it. But Faith got it. She embraced it. Buffy could never do that. So she would ignore those feelings, ignore the hunger for slaying, ignore the pull towards Faith. If there was one thing Buffy was good at, it was suppressing her feelings.

“Tell me that if you don’t get in a good slaying, after a while, you just start itching for some vamp to show up so you can give him a good, ugh!” Faith grunted.

“Again with the grunting. The sound effects are not necessary,” Buffy deflected.

“Hey, slaying’s what we were built for. If you’re not enjoying it, you’re doing something wrong,” Faith said with a shrug. She turned to walk away

“What about the assignment?” Buffy called out after her.

“Tell you what, you do the homework, and I’ll copy yours.” Faith smiled one of her oh-so-charming smiles, then walked off.

As Buffy watched her leave, she tried to tell herself that Faith was wrong. But deep down Buffy knew how she truly felt. She was just scared of what it meant.

That night, Buffy went in search of Balthazar’s amulet. Their assignment had been to find the amulet, but she and Faith had decided to search separately and meet up later for some general slaying. Buffy searched through a crypt but wound up having to hide when she heard a group of vampires. They had gotten to the amulet before Buffy. After they left, she ran into Faith. The two slayers followed the vampires with the amulet until the vamps disappeared down a manhole cover. Faith began to follow after them. 

“Wait. Stop. Think!” Buffy called before Faith could jump.

“No. No. No,” Faith called as she continued towards the manhole.

Buffy ran after her. “It’s a manhole. Tight space, no escape. Six against two, not unlike three against one.”

“And there might be more, so come on!” Faith grinned and grabbed Buffy’s arm.

“You’re just gonna go down there? That’s your plan?”

“Who said I had a plan? I don’t know how many’s down there, but I wanna find out. And I’ll know when I land. If you don’t come in after me, I might die,” Faith shrugged and gave Buffy a playful smile. With that, she jumped down into the sewers.

Buffy groaned. She knew she couldn’t let Faith go in alone, but at the same time, it was frustrating just how rash and unpredictable the other slayer could be. But Buffy had no choice. She jumped in after Faith.

The odds were not great. The two slayers found themselves surrounded by vamps, fighting with all they had. And it was there, fighting next to Faith, surrounded by vampires, that Buffy couldn’t deny what was coursing through her veins. It was more than adrenaline, it was a slayer instinct.

One of the vampires managed to get Faith pinned against the wall. Buffy, with a perfect throw, staked him from the back. When Faith smiled gratefully at her, Buffy tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered. That flutter wasn’t from the battle.

Another vampire got a hold of Buffy, and she couldn’t fight her way out. Faith tried to help, but she was also being restrained. The vampire was strong and tried to drown Buffy.

“Buffy!” she heard Faith cry out. Clearly Faith was worried, because she had used her full name. And that made Buffy’s heart do the little fluttery thing again.

Buffy protested against the drowning, but then let herself go limp. The vampire was fooled, and let go of her, turning his focus towards Faith. Once he was distracted, Buffy popped back up, jumping back into the fight easily.

She grabbed the amulet and turned back to Faith.

“Tell me you don’t get off on this,” the brunette said, shaking her head.

“Didn’t suck,” Buffy said with a smile, gaze fixated on the amulet in her hands.

The two slayers made their way out of the cemetery, hearts still beating fast from the fight. Or maybe that was because of the way Faith was walking with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. When it finally came time for the slayers to part ways, Buffy was a little disappointed.

Just as she was turning to go, Faith grabbed Buffy’s wrist and pulled her in close. She leaned in and kissed Buffy. It was quick, gentle, and chaste. But it was perfect and her heart was doing that fluttery thing again, but the fluttering was rapid now. Just as Buffy began to respond to the kiss, Faith pulled away.

“I had fun tonight. See ya tomorrow, B!” And with that, Faith turned and sauntered off, leaving Buffy wondering what had just happened.

She had a chem test the next day, but Buffy’s mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Faith.

“It was intense. It was like I just let go and became this force. I just didn’t care anymore,” Buffy explained to Xander and Willow as their chem teacher began passing out the tests.

“I know what that’s like,” Willow agreed.

“I don’t think you can. It’s kind of a slayer thing. I don’t even think I’m explaining it well.”

Buffy was interrupted by the teacher going over the instructions for the test. When she got to Buffy, the blonde whipped around and pretended to focus. But one glance at the test told her that there was no way she was going to pass.

As soon as the teacher moved on, Buffy turned back to her friends. “You see, the thing was, Faith knew I didn’t even want to go down there-”

The teacher cleared her throat. “Ms. Summers?”

Buffy stopped talking and gave her an apologetic look. But as soon as the teacher was gone, she continued to tell her story.

“Ok, so the best part-”

“Buffy. Test. Remember, the thing you didn’t come over to study for,” Willow whispered.

“Right,” Buffy nodded. “Got it.” The truth was, she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to study with Willow the previous night. And as much as she wanted to feel bad for ditching Willow, she had had so much fun with Faith, and her mind was still reeling from that brief kiss.

But she couldn’t help it. Patrol had been so exciting, and she really wanted to tell her friends about it. It would only take another minute. “Sorry. Ok so we’re down there, in the sewers, and Faith’s got three of them on her at once-”

“Hey,” Xander interrupted. “Can we resume Buffy’s ode to Faith later? Like when I’m not actively multiple choicing?”

“How come your eye twitches every time I say Faith’s name?”

Xander’s eye twitched. “What? No, it doesn’t.”

Buffy looked at him closely. “Faith,” she hissed.

Xander’s eye twitched. He slapped a hand over his eye to cover it. “Hey, cut it out! I’ve got a test to take, and I’m highly caffeinated and I’m trying to concentrate. Some of us actually care about school. You know?” he gestured to Willow, who was quietly filling out her test.

Buffy sighed and turned back to her test.

Not even a minute later, there was a tap on the window. It was the exact person Buffy hadn’t been able to get her mind off of all morning and last night, Faith.

“Hey girlfriend, bad time?” Faith drew a heart on the window, using the steam from her breath, complete with a little stake right through it. She shot Buffy a smile.

The blonde looked away and blushed. But after only a moment’s hesitation, she slipped off her stool and walked over to the open window.

“No, she- she can’t. You can’t, can you?” Willow protested.

Buffy slipped out the window, without even turning back to look at Willow and Xander.

“So, what’s up?” Buffy asked once they were safely away from her classroom.

“Vampires,” the brunette answered slyly, and with a shy smile.

“Uh, Faith. Unless there’s a total eclipse in the next five minutes, it’s daylight.”

“Good for us, bad for them. Found a nest.”

Buffy couldn’t help but smile. “That has potential. And I’d rather be out slaying with you than failing my chem test.”

“That’s my girl!”

Faith had indeed found a nest. It was easy to wipe them out, given that it was the middle of the day and the two slayers had taken them completely by surprise. Filled with adrenaline from the fight, Buffy and Faith headed to the Bronze.

Even though they were surrounded by guys, Faith and Buffy only had eyes for each other. They danced together in the middle of the crowd, hands clasped. The music blared, and the lights were bright. The air smelled like alcohol and sweat, but Buffy was dancing close enough to Faith that she could also smell the taller girl’s shampoo. There was the feel of Faith’s hand in hers, and although bodies were brushing against hers every so often, the only other body she was aware of, was Faith’s. Usually, when they danced together at the Bronze, they would also dance with other people. Faith would dance with the random guys, and Buffy would too, but not quite as much. Today was different though. Faith wasn’t even sparing a glance towards the guys around them. Her eyes were locked on Buffy. They were dancing closer to each other than they normally did. It felt far more intimate than ever before.

Their dancing was interrupted when Buffy spotted Angel lurking on the sidelines. She sighed. Her ex didn’t show up unless it was business. He was an ally and a friend, sure, but they didn’t talk much anymore, not since Buffy and Faith had started growing closer. Buffy tugged Faith away from the dance floor to see what Angel wanted.

“Hey Angel,” Buffy called out, her fingers still intertwined with Faith’s.

“What’s the sitch, big guy?” Faith asked.

“Uhh, we better sit down,” Angel muttered, his eyes fixated on Buffy and Faith’s joined hands.

They wandered over to the couches, Angel sitting on one, Buffy and Faith plopping down on the one across from him, Buffy sitting on Faith’s lap with Faith’s arms around her waist and Buffy’s arms draped around Faith’s neck.

“What’s the what?” Buffy asked, barely taking her eyes off of Faith.

“Balthazar.”

“Dead demon.”

“Not as dead as you think. Word on the street puts him in a packing warehouse on Devereau. He’s looking for-”

“His amulet,” Faith interrupted. “No worries, we’ve got it.”

“Right,” Angel shot Faith a look that Buffy couldn’t quite interpret. “I spoke to Giles, he said you gave it to someone.”

“Here you are!” Wesley chimed in.

“Ah, speak of the really annoying person,” Buffy said cheerfully.

Wesley sat down across from the slayers. “I think we have to establish that if you two are going to go out slaying, you leave me a number where I can contact you,” he whispered to Buffy and Faith.

“Where’s the amulet?” Angel asked.

Wesley turned to look at the man sitting on the couch next to him. “Who are you?” he asked, surprised to see someone else in on their conversation.

“A friend,” Buffy answered. “Do you have it?”

“It’s somewhere safe,” Wesley answered confidently.

Faith reached over and pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

“How did you know?”

“Magic,” Faith teased.

Buffy grinned. “She could see it in your jacket.”

Angel grabbed it out of Faith’s hand. “Walking around with this thing is like walking around with a target on your back.”

“You gonna put it somewhere safe that’s actually safe?” Buffy asked.

Angel stood up. “I’ll do it now.”

“And we’ll go after Balthazar,” Buffy said, looking at Faith, who nodded in agreement. The two slayers stood up as well, Buffy reaching for Faith’s hand again.

“If I may,” Wesley chimed in. “Balthazar is dead. Am I the only one that remembers that?”

Buffy, Faith, and Angel all simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“Be careful,” Angel said to Buffy.

“Don’t you worry. We’re always careful. Right, B?” Faith smiled.

Buffy looked at Faith and laughed as she shook her head.

At that, Angel left, but not before giving Wesley a look. Buffy and Faith took off in the opposite direction in search of Balthazar.

Finding him was pretty easy, but they had no weapons and he was guarded by about a dozen vampires with swords. Of course, Faith, being who she was, wanted to take them just like that, but Buffy helpfully pointed out that they were completely unarmed, and for once, Faith listened.

Luckily for them, there was a sporting goods store across the street, and it was closed for the night. Faith draped an arm over Buffy’s shoulders and led her to the store, causing those ever-present flutters to appear again. The brunette slayer kicked down the door easily, and they wandered inside.

The store was full of amazing weapons. Buffy stood back and watched as Faith broke a glass display case using just her elbow and pulled out a cool looking crossbow.

“Think they're insured?” she couldn’t help but ask snarkily.

“Strangely, not my priority,” was Faith’s quick response, complete with her signature ‘bad girl’ smirk. “When are you gonna get this, B? Life for a slayer’s very simple. Want.” She broke another display case, one with a pair of nunchucks. “Take.” Faith grabbed the nunchucks. “Have.” She pocketed them with a smile.

“Want. Take. Have,” Buffy echoed as she walked over to a display of fancy hunting knives. She broke the glass easily and picked out a small dagger with a black handle. “I’m gettin’ it,” she smiled as she examined the dagger.

Their raid was interrupted of course, by two police officers pointing guns at the slayers.

“Drop the weapons and get down on the ground. Now!” The taller of the two men commanded.

Buffy and Faith exchanged a look.

“I said drop the weapons, or I fire,” the cop repeated.

Buffy placed her dagger on the nearby counter. Next to her, she heard the clatter of Faith’s crossbow as it hit the ground.

“Now spread em,” the officer ordered.

“You wish,” Faith replied.

Buffy suppressed a smirk. The situation was serious, but Faith made it lighter.

“Hands in the air where I can see 'em. Slow.”

Buffy put her hands in the air and watched as Faith gracefully raised her arms, twirling her hands elegantly. They were being arrested, but Buffy’s heart was still doing the fluttery thing. She wished she had some control over her hormones.

“Cuff ‘em,” the tall cop said to his partner.

“I like him,” Fath said slyly. “He’s butch.”

The cop had them in handcuffs. Surprisingly, Faith didn’t resist or try to fight the guy. Buffy, following Faith’s lead, allowed herself to be cuffed and led to the police car as well.

The two officers chatted as they drove to the police station.

“Wanna get out of here?” Faith whispered to Buffy.

Buffy looked at her and smirked. She knew exactly what her fellow slayer was thinking. And it wasn’t like they could fight vampires and demons from jail. Plus, Buffy really didn’t want to deal with her mother, Giles, and even Wesley if they knew that she and Faith had been arrested.

The two girls slunk down in their seats.

“Three, two, one,” Buffy mouthed. When she reached one, she and Faith, perfectly in sync, kicked in the gate separating the back seat from the front where the cops sat.

The car swerved and crashed on the side of the road. A dog began to bark in the distance. The slayers stumbled out of the car and managed to undo each other's handcuffs using the key from the officer's pocket.

“Should we call an ambulance?” Buffy asked, her voice wavering slightly.

“Plenty of people probably heard the crash. It’s fine. Come on,” Faith grabbed Buffy by the arm and dragged her across the street.

Using all their slayer speed, the two of them ran. They only slowed down when they were miles away from the sight of the crash. Looking around, Buffy realized that they were close to the park near her house.

“Listen, B,” Faith started. “Sorry about the whole getting arrested thing. Wasn’t exactly part of the plan.”

“It’s alright. We’re off the hook. No trouble. And besides, I uh, I had fun with you today. Even the getting arrested part. It was admittedly kind of exciting. And talk about adrenaline rush.” Buffy blushed and looked down. She couldn’t meet Faith’s eye.

Faith reached out and placed a gentle hand on the side of Buffy’s face. She slowly tilted her chin up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. “I had fun with you, too,” Faith whispered.

The flutters were back, and worse than ever before. Slowly, Buffy closed her eyes and leaned in closer, until her forehead was resting against Faith’s. Faith had one hand cupping Buffy’s cheek, and the other was resting on her back. Buffy’s hands were tangled in Faith’s long dark curls.

When their lips met, for real this time, it was like everything clicked into place. Everything Buffy had been pushing down, all those emotions, came flooding to the surface. There was adrenaline coursing through her veins, and something else too. Something electric. Buffy and Faith kissed hungrily, tongues colliding, lips moving, teeth crashing every so often. Faith bit down on Buffy’s bottom lip, causing her to let out a soft whimper that turned into a moan. 

Buffy had kissed people, made out with people before, but it was never like this. Nobody kissed her the way Faith did. Nobody made her feel the way Faith did. Not even Angel. Faith was fire and passion and thrilling.

That quick peck from the previous night was nothing compared to the way she was sucking on Faith’s tongue right then. Buffy forgot about Balthazar, her missed chem test, getting arrested. She forgot about everything except for Faith and the way her lips felt. The way their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies.

After a while, Faith pulled back. Her face looked as flushed as Buffy’s felt. Her hair was a bit messed up and she looked slightly disheveled. It was a look Buffy had never seen on her. But the brunette was also smiling. Beaming, even. Her lipstick was smudged, but she made no effort to wipe it away.

Buffy straightened her shirt and fixed her hair. But she also had a huge smile on her face. One that didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon.

After a minute, Buffy broke the silence. “That was… wow.”

“Wow is one word for it. But uh, you should head home. Tomorrow you should probably actually go to school.”

“Faith, tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“Oh yeah. I lose track.”

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

They parted after one last kiss. It lasted only a moment, but was still just as electric, sending a wave of heat through Buffy’s entire body.

“Goodnight, Faith,” Buffy said softly.

“Night, B.”

The next morning, Buffy couldn’t help but look through the paper. Even though it was likely that she and Faith were off the hook, Buffy wanted to be sure.

“Morning sweetie!” Joyce chimed as she entered the kitchen.

“Hi mom,” Buffy answered absentmindedly, her eyes not leaving the newspaper.

“So what did you and Faith do last night?”

Buffy’s head shot up. “Uhhh, nothing,” she responded, way too fast. It wasn’t like she could tell her mom that they had been arrested, crashed a police car, and then had a very hot makeout session that could only be described as ‘passionate’.

“It’s ok, I’m not going to meddle in your slaying,” Joyce reassured her.

Buffy offered her a weak smile.

“Are you done with the paper?’

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Buffy pushed the paper across the counter to her mother, and then slipped out of the kitchen. 

That afternoon, Willow came over. Buffy wanted nothing more than to tell her all about what had happened with Faith. The kissing part, not the crashing a police car bit. But Willow probably wouldn’t react too well if Buffy started talking about Faith again. She still wasn’t happy that Buffy had ditched school in the middle of a test to go slaying with the other girl. So she likely wouldn’t be happy to learn about Buffy’s growing romantic feelings for said girl. So instead she listened to Willow talk excitedly about protection spells. Buffy was trying to listen to her best friend, she really was. But her thoughts kept drifting to a certain brunette slayer, one who would be picking her up for patrol soon. And Buffy found herself wondering if there would be more heated kissing.

“So, what’s the plan?” Willow’s question interrupted Buffy’s thoughts.

“Huh?”

“For tonight’s slayage. We’re going, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, about that…” Buffy didn’t know quite how to let Willow down gently. “You should probably skip patrol tonight. It’s dangerous and stuff. If that’s cool with you?” Buffy didn’t mention that she wanted Faith all to herself.

“Oh. Oh, yeah. That’s perfectly cool. Big hairy danger and risking your life and all that. Nothing I haven’t done before. I can handle myself.”

“I know Will, but-”

Just then, the door opened and Faith walked in, looking as attractive as ever, wearing her leather pants and tight white shirt, dark hair curling around her shoulders.

“Ready? Time to motor,” Faith said with a grin. “Hey Willow.” She nodded to the redhead.

“Hi,” Willow squeaked. She looked at Buffy who was busy looking at Faith and then at Faith, who was looking back at Buffy.

Buffy turned back to Willow. “Uh, I really should go. But we’ll hang out later, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. You go ahead. I’ll just get my stuff.”

Buffy offered Willow a small smile, and then turned and followed Faith out the door.

The two slayers walked side by side through the alley. They were making their way back to Balthazar’s hideout, now that they were properly armed.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Faith noticed.

“I just want to get this done,” Buffy answered casually, not wanting to tell Faith where her thoughts had been wandering. And that those flutters were fluttering up a storm.

“Yeah, I’m dying to test out the longbow. I think it might be my new thing.”

“I can’t believe you went back for that stuff,” Buffy shook her head, but she was smiling.

“Hey, how do you feel about getting some ribs? Ya know after we’re done?”

Buffy’s thoughts were racing. Had Faith just asked her out? She had, right? What did that mean? Did she want to explore whatever was between them? Because Buffy knew that she did, but she also knew that Faith didn’t really do relationships. But at the same time, Faith had just asked her out. Maybe Buffy was overanalyzing this. Faith was probably just being friendly. Either way, Buffy did want to spend more time with the other girl, so why should she refuse the offer?

Buffy opened her mouth to accept but was interrupted by a vampire flipping off of the nearby building and landing in the alley in front of them.

Buffy tackled the vampire to the ground, but there was another one behind him. Faith was struggling to get her longbow loaded. After a few more seconds of fumbling, she ditched it, opting to use the arrow as a stake. Both of the slayers staked their respective vampires, only to realize that there were more coming.

“We’re never going to make it to the warehouse,” Buffy groaned.

“If they keep coming one at a time, we’ve got a shot,” Faith responded optimistically.

The next vampire that showed up was instantly grabbed by Faith. She shoved him into the wall of the alley, and when he stepped back from the force, Buffy staked him. Just like clockwork.

The two slayers walked down the alley, staking vampire after vampire, working perfectly together.

Buffy grabbed the next vampire and threw him, getting ready for Faith to stake him. But Buffy didn’t realize until Faith’s stake was already headed for the heart. It wasn’t a vampire.

“Faith, no!” Buffy cried out. But it was too late.

Her aim was perfect, of course. She had staked the man. Right through the heart. 

Faith stepped back, shocked. But Buffy rushed forward. The man was already covered in blood. There was a gaping hole over his heart, which was still beating rapidly. Blood covered his chest and when he reached up, his hands were quickly stained too. His hands began to shake, as did his entire body. A thin trail of blood trickled out of his mouth. There was blood on the floor of the alley, and the walls. So much blood. Too much. It was hard to believe the human body held all that blood, and more was still flowing.

“Don’t move,” Buffy commanded him.

“I-I didn’t know. I didn’t know,” Faith murmured, near tears. She was frozen, paralyzed with shock and fear. At that moment, she looked younger than Buffy had ever seen her. She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone. Buffy knew right then and there that she would do anything to make the younger girl’s pain go away. Faith looked so fragile, so helpless, so scared.

“We need to call 911! I need something to stop the bleeding.” But even as she said it, Buffy knew it wouldn’t work. He was going to die. He was going to die at the hands of the slayers. And not just Faith. Both of them. Faith had been the one to stake him, but only out of momentum. Buffy was the one who pushed him towards her. She was just as guilty as Faith.

Not a moment later, the man went limp. He was dead. Just like that. And the blood was on their hands. In Buffy’s case, quite literally.

“We’ve got to go, come on,” Faith cried as she tugged on Buffy’s arm, voice full of panic.

They ran out of the alley, leaving the man dead in the dark alley.

“Wait, Faith,” Buffy stopped running. Faith turned back to look at her. “What do we do with the body?” Buffy’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Faith went rigid. They had to get rid of the body, otherwise, everyone would know who was responsible. Neither Buffy nor Faith could handle a murder charge. Buffy was 18, she’d be tried as an adult. Faith was only 17, but prison was most certainly not the place for her. They couldn’t admit to anyone what had happened. Buffy’s friends, her mom, Giles, would never look at her the same. And anything Faith took the fall for, Buffy did too. So carefully, Buffy reached for Faith’s arm and dragged her back to the alley.

Together, they carried the body down to the lake, weighted it with rocks, and dumped it. And it was gone, done. There was no evidence, no body. They could both just forget about the terrible incident and move on with their lives. They could deal with Balthazar later.

Buffy walked Faith back to her motel room, figuring she could clean up a bit there. Even though her mom knew about the slaying, coming home covered in human blood that wasn’t her own, might be a bit harder to explain.

“Are you ok?” Buffy asked, as soon as Faith closed the door behind them

“I’m fine,” Faith muttered as if she was trying to convince herself that it was true. Or maybe she was just trying to get Buffy to stop asking questions.

“We need to talk about what to do.”

“What do you mean? We got rid of the evidence. It didn’t happen. We can move on.”

Buffy sighed. Move on. It sounded so simple. Yet she had no clue how to do it.

“C’mon Buffy,” Faith started, sensing Buffy’s hesitation. “We were just doing our jobs. Accidents happen. It sucks, but it’s fine. It won’t happen again. And besides, think about how many people we’ve saved. That puts you and me in the plus column in my book.”

Buffy gave Faith a small, semi-forced, smile. “It’s ok. It’s over,” Buffy said confidently. And even though her confidence was fake, she began to believe it.

Once both slayers were clean and in fresh clothes, Buffy sat down at the foot of Faith’s bed.

“Hey, Faith? Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to be alone,” Buffy asked softly.

Faith looked slightly surprised but nodded anyway. “Um, yeah, of course,” she smiled.

Buffy went over to the phone to call her mom. She said that patrol had run late and she would be sleeping over at Faith’s. Joyce seemed pleased to know that the two slayers were spending time together.

After she hung up, Buffy walked over to Faith’s bed and crawled under the covers next to her.

“Wanna watch some tv or something, get your mind off of things?” Faith suggested.

Buffy snuggled closer. “I can think of other things to distract me,” she said suggestively.

“Oh, can you now?”

Buffy moved so that she was practically sitting on top of Faith. Then, taking the younger girl’s face in her hands, she kissed her, long and hard. Faith responded instantly. Her hands moved through Buffy’s hair, her tongue slipped in and out of her mouth, darting around skillfully. Buffy’s hands drifted until they were on Faith’s hips and playing with the hem of her tank top. The top rode up, leaving Faith’s toned abs fully exposed. With one quick motion, Buffy pulled the tank top up and over Faith’s head and threw it across the room. 

Faith pulled back. “We're doing this, B?” she asked, eyes full of lust and curiosity.

Buffy grinned and nodded. As soon as she did, Faith had her pinned against the bed. The next thing she knew, Faith was ripping off her shirt. Buffy kicked off her shorts before reaching up to unclasp Faith’s bra. Eagerly, they removed whatever little clothing they were still wearing.

Once all the clothes had been shed, they paused for a moment, each just drinking in the other’s naked body. Buffy licked her lips. Faith was absolutely gorgeous and extremely attractive. How she had resisted and pushed away her feelings for so long, Buffy had no clue. But all that mattered was right then and there. The way Faith’s fingers did exactly what Buffy needed them to, the way Faith kissed her with all that she had, Faith’s head between Buffy’s thighs, and the waves of pleasure that rolled through her body.

And when it came Buffy’s turn to have her way with Faith, her mind wasn’t at all focused on the man that they had killed just hours earlier. The only thing that she could think of, was the beautiful brunette under her. Only Faith.

The next morning, Buffy awoke to find Faith still in bed, but sitting up and watching tv, a concerned look on her face.

“What’s the matter?” Buffy asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Faith nodded towards the tv. Buffy picked up a discarded shirt and slipped it on, before turning to the tv. The news was on. And the story of the morning was that the deputy mayor’s body had been found.

“Shit,” Buffy hissed. “They found the body? And it was the deputy mayor?”

Faith nodded. She stood up and began to get dressed. “But they don’t know it was us, we’re still fine.”

“What if they figure it out? If it doesn’t all blow over?” Buffy asked nervously.

“Freighters leave from the dock twice a day. It ain’t fancy, but it would get us gone.”

Later that morning, Buffy and Faith headed to the library to meet Giles and Wesley. They did not look happy.

“Where were you two last night?” Wesley asked immediately upon seeing them.

“Uh, patrolling,” Faith answered nonchalantly.

“You both told me that you would be taking care of Balthazar. And I’ll note that you did not. Mr.Giles and I were held captive and are only alive right now due to your ‘friend’ from the Bronze. This is precisely the reason that I need to be able to contact you at all times!”

Buffy and Faith exchanged a glance. With all that had happened, they had completely forgotten about Balthazar.

“And I’m sure you saw on the news, the deputy mayor has been murdered. I suggest that you two investigate immediately. I fear there may be something supernatural going on.”

“If I may, Wesley,” Giles chimed in. “There are other areas that could use the expertise of the slayers. There are police investigating the death of Deputy Mayor Allan Finch, the slayers are not needed.”

“I gotta side with G-man here,” Faith agreed.

“Well, Mr.Giles does not have the authority in this situation. I am your watcher, and you will take orders from me. And I say that you two are to go and investigate. Now go,” Wesley ordered.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and then left the library, leaving behind two bickering British men. Buffy went to class, while Faith went off to do whatever it was she did during the day. They agreed to meet up later to “investigate”. Buffy was surprised at how easy it was to act normal and carry on as if all was fine with the world.

The walk to City Hall that evening was relatively quiet. Buffy was scared. Mostly of being found out. She still carried a twinge of guilt, but her talents for repressing things seemed to be coming in handy. Her faked confidence had become proper confidence. She and Faith had done nothing wrong. Plus, Buffy was still basking in the fact that she and Faith had slept together the previous night. And neither of them were acting awkward or at all like they regretted it. Buffy knew she sure didn’t. But a part of her wondered what Faith would do now. She had said repeatedly that she was a get some, get gone only kind of gal. And Buffy wasn’t going anywhere. But, Faith had allowed Buffy to stay the night, something that she didn’t normally do. So Buffy held onto the hope that maybe Faith felt the same way she did.

“B, you’re not going to turn me in, are you?” Faith asked softly, breaking the silence.

“What? No, of course not! Why would you think I’d turn you in?” Buffy responded, confused. After everything that had gone down, how could Faith possibly think that Buffy would stand by and let her take the fall for it? After all, she was at fault as much as Faith was.

“Oh, ok. Thanks.”

“Faith, seriously. Do you think last night meant nothing to me? I’m talking about after the… incident by the way.”

Faith just shrugged.

“Faith, look at me.” Buffy stopped walking. Faith stopped as well, but she kept her head down, refusing to meet Buffy’s eyes. “I'm not leaving you to take all the blame. That's not fair.”

Faith looked up. “If we're caught, it could ruin your life. Me, I've got no life to ruin. So you could just toss it all on me and leave me behind."

"Is that what you would do if the positions were switched?"

Faith slowly shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you," Buffy whispered.

She reached for Faith’s hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to city hall.

Sneaking into the deputy mayor’s office was the easy part. 

“You know, I think Allan was in that alley for a reason. I mean, that's a pretty random place for a person to be. I wonder why he was there,” Buffy said thoughtfully.

Faith shrugged. “Probably doesn’t mean anything. Besides, it’s kind of moot at this point.”

The two slayers rooted through his desk but found nothing. Buffy opened the file cabinet but was surprised to find all the files empty.

“His papers are all gone,” Buffy said softly.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Faith responded with a shrug.

“Except that someone didn’t want us to prove anything.”

Faith looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think we’ve found all that we’re going to find in here. We can just tell Wes that we found nothing,” she said eventually.

Buffy nodded and slipped out into the hall, Faith following closely behind her. They ducked back into the office when they heard voices and footsteps coming down the hall.

“Get as many men on it as you can,” they heard the mayor say.

“Yeah,” agreed Mr.Trick. “We’ll be wanting to turn up the heat.”

Buffy looked over at Faith. The mayor was working with Mr. Trick.

“So the mayor of Sunnydale’s a black hat. That’s a shocker, huh?” Faith said as they walked down the street, having gotten out of city hall.

“Actually, yeah,” Buffy agreed. “I didn’t get the bad guy vibe off of him.”

“When are you gonna learn, B. It doesn’t matter what kinda vibe you get off a person, cause nine times outta ten, the face they’re showing you is not the real one.”

“Are you?”

“What?”

“Is this your real face?”

“Doesn’t matter. Cause I know that isn’t your face,” Faith countered.

Buffy knew she was right. But if they were both hiding, it was like neither of them was, right?

When Buffy got home, her mother was waiting for her at the door. And standing next to her, was a detective. She stepped inside and took a seat on the couch. Her mom and the detective sat across from her.

“So you got home at what time last night?” the detective questioned.

“I, uh, stayed at a friend’s place last night,” Buffy answered nervously.

“Which friend was this?”

“Faith. We were just hanging out in the evening, watching tv. It got late, so I spent the night.”

“And what were you watching?”

“Infomercial.” Buffy blushed, thinking about what she and Faith had actually been up to last night at her place.

The detective smiled. “That’s funny. Cause I got a couple of witnesses putting you near the alley.”

“Witnesses?”

He scoffed. “Somebody stabbed this guy through the heart. Strange thing is, the weapon was made out of wood. Any of this mean anything to you?”

“Is that it,” Buffy said, ignoring his question. “I’m kinda beat.”

After a few warnings that it was best to be honest, the detective finally left. Buffy let out a sigh of relief. She only hoped that Faith’s answers lined up with hers.

The next morning, she showed up outside Faith’s door before school.

“We’ve gotta go,” Buffy blurted out as soon as Faith opened the door. She stepped inside and Faith shut the door.

“I’m guessin’ that creepy detective guy showed up at your place too?” Faith replied.

Buffy nodded. “There are witnesses and everything. Not to mention everything with the mayor. They know it was us, I can tell. And it’s only a matter of time before we’re exposed. So let’s go. I’ve got a bag.”

“You sure?”

Buffy nodded. The way she saw it, she had two choices. She could stay there in Sunnydale and toss it all on Faith. After all, Faith had technically been the one to kill the guy. Faith would be dealt with, Buffy wouldn’t see her again, and she could go on with her life. She could play the good girl, with her friends, her mother, Giles. But of course, then she’d have to deal with the mayor, and she’d have to keep hiding her true nature. Her slayer instinct.

Or she could take what she wanted. She could run away with Faith. They had both done it before. Buffy spent a summer in LA, and Faith had run across the country. Together, two slayers, they would be unstoppable. She could live the carefree life that she had always been envious of. Go where she wanted, do what she wanted, slay how she wanted. And all with Faith, the one person who understood her, at her side. She’d had a taste of what it could be like, that one day when Faith had pulled her out of school. She’d had a taste, and now she wanted it all. They had screwed up that once, and it wouldn’t happen again. They could both leave it behind and move forward together. The Chosen Two. For Buffy, the choice was clear.

“Then let’s go.” Faith grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed. She tossed some clothes, weapons, and assorted possessions into it, zipped it up, and tossed it over her shoulder. Within five minutes, they were ready to run.

“But, Faith?” Buffy hesitated.

“Hm?”

“I get kinda seasick. Can we not take the boat?”

Faith barked out a laugh. “Alright, let’s hit the road, B!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had planned this to be shorter, but I do like how it turned out. I'm thinking of maybe turning it into a series thing, so stay tuned if you're interested!


End file.
